Félicité
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: There is only one happiness in life, it is to love and to be loved. Aquarius Degel feels loved by his fellows, by his goddess, by his leader, as well as by his lover when they celebrate his twenty-second birthday. And precisely, he also loves them. [Birthday fic for Degel]


**Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Warning: Possibly OOC, possibly crack, contains shonen-ai (Kardia x Dégel)**

 **I do not take benefit upon writing this fiction.**

* * *

 **Special for Aquarius Dégel's birthday (2017)**

* * *

~ **Félicité** ~

" _Il n'y a qu'un félicité dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé"_

* * *

The Holy Land of Goddess Athena still seemed to be covered by snow. The sun was still reluctant to appear from behind clouds which hanging in the sky, hence its warmth couldn't be felt yet by the residents of four seasons countries, including Greece. Winter was coming to an end, thus the temperatures of certain country which was extremely hot and dry in the summer was not so low, no less than fifteen degrees centigrade. For the native of Greece who were accustomed to the heat, would encounter some problems when facing winter. However, for migrants originating from a cold, winter in Greece was not particularly surprising, especially for an Aquarius Gold Saint.

For Aquarius Dégel, winter in Greece couldn't even compared to Bluegrad's temperatures in daily basis—a place where he grew up and learned a lot of things. Temperatures in the suburban area of Siberia were much colder than winter in several countries he had visited. The snow seemed endlessly falling from the dark sky, the sun never kissed tops of leafless trees, not the skin surface of the inhabitants. Accustomed to such extreme temperatures, as well as controlling water and ice, among the four seasons, winter was the season Dégel loved and missed the most.

This morning was no different from the previous days. At the time when his fellows still rolled up in a blanket in each temple, the man who was the representation of Aquarius constellation stepped out of his temple to enjoy fresh, cold air. Long, straight, and smooth green hair danced slowly when it was in touch with the breeze.

This time he could not linger in silence enjoying the fresh air at the front of Aquarius Temple for long due to a promise he had to keep with the leader of Athena's Saints—Pope Sage. The day before, The Pope asked him to meet him as soon as possible even before the sun risen in the eastern horizon.

Without thinking of buying time, the man in Aquarius Gold Cloth hurried to the Pope's Chamber. Dégel arrived at where the leader had been waiting for him. Removing the headpiece he wore, then knelt before the Pope.

Sage nodded, smiling to welcome the Gold Saint known as the wisest also the most intelligent Saint of their era.

"You're just in time, Dégel. I called you to give you a mission."

"Mission?" Dégel lifted his head. "Is Hades already showing signs of awaken faster than the stars have showed?  
"So far, all is still in line with the stars we read, Dégel. But we have to read them again as soon as possible, and I need you to help me interpret. "

"It is an honor for me," said Dégel who put his right hand on the front of his left chest. "Is it the the reason why you called me?"

Sage paused for a moment before answering. "No, Dégel. I need you to check out a village. A Saint who some time ago passed through the village felt a strange, dark cosmos, as belonging to the forces of Hades. I suspect the village is under the threat of Specters. Will you check it out?"

With a calm yet firm voice he answered, "I will accomplish this mission."

"You're self-sufficient for it. Do it quickly and get back before sunset, Dégel."

"Understood!"  
Afterwards, Dégel stood up and once again bowed his head as a form of respect to Pope Sage, then he turned to leave the room and rushed to fulfill his mission without wasting any time.

When he passed through Sagittarius Temple, Sisyphus was seen standing in front of his temple as he watched Sanctuary with a pair of eyes which always emitted warmth.

"Good morning, Dégel. Go for a mission or check on Kardia's condition?" Asked Sisyphus, accompanied by his friendly smile.

"A mission, also to check on Kardia's condition just in case."

Nodded slowly, still with a smile that graced his handsome face, Sisyphus responded, "If so, be careful."

Faint nod of Dégel would be sufficient to be a response to Sisyphus' words. He entered the next temple he must pass before leaving Sanctuary, the one he often visited; Scorpio Temple.

When silence greeted him, Dégel assumed that his friend was still asleep. If only he had woken up, it seemed like Dégel would persuade him to participate in his mission as well. Although the Pope said he alone was enough to accomplish the mission, accompanied by the scorpion would be better.

Dégel entered the chamber where Kardia rested. Just as expected, Kardia was still lying on his bed with a thin fabric atop him, thought not quite covering. Dégel approached his friend to be able to feel the Scorpio's cosmos and observed him intently. It seemed that there was no signs of relapse fever. He then used the thin blanket to cover Kardia from toe up to his neck. Not wanting to disturb the latter's peaceful sleep, Dégel left the chamber soundlessly.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Exactly the same as The Pope's information, the village was being threatened by Specters. Albeit Hades had not fully awakened, the Specters has begun to awaken from a deep sleep during the annual two-hundred years. Fortunately Dégel arrived at the village before those Specters could commit any atrocious acts which could endanger the villagers.

The Aquarius gained a bit information from both Specters through the interrogation process by freezing them both from the toes up to their neck. Some questions left unanswered, proving the forces of Hades were undoubtedly loyal to their king. One of some information he gained was they were planning to destroy the village this evening. Precisely, it wouldn't happen because once they stopped talking, Dégel finished them with Aurora Execution.

Dégel then returned to Sanctuary to report to Sage about his mission.

"We must be vigilant, apparently the Specters have started moving under the command of Pandora," said Sage after Dégel reported about his mission. "Thank you for accomplishing the mission well. You can now go back to your temple."

After bowing, Dégel left the Pope's Chamber to go to the temple. The mission had just lingered in his mind until he didn't realize that the Gold Saints weren't seen in each temple. The Scorpio—who usually greeted him when he arrived at Sanctuary was nowhere to be seen as well.

The day was darkened, but the first room that he entered instead of his room to rest, was his library. As a Saint who was thirsty for knowledge, it wasn't quite surprising.

* * *

It was when he entered his library that he felt something strange, as if several pairs of eyes fixated upon him. Not yet had to guess what was going on, the lantern at his desk suddenly lit up, revealing some people sitting around the table, accompanied with a shout,

"Happy birthday, Dégel!"

Dégel stunned. The surprise reflected on his usually calm face. He himself forgot that today was his birthday.

Around the table, could be seen the Gold Saints who watched him with different gaze and facial expression. Aries Shion and Sagittarius Sisyphus smiled warmly. Taurus Hasgard, Leo Regulus, and Libra Dohko showed a grin. Gemini Defteros, Virgo Asmita, Capricorn El Cid, and Pisces Albafica, people whose presences made Dégel stunned put a very minimal expression on their faces, especially El Cid and Albafica. Cancer Manigoldo and Scorpio Kardia smrked, while the a purple haired girl sitting between Sisyphus and Kardia gave a smile so graceful yet sweet. Indeed, Athena was also in the room with her Saints.

"Oi, don't just stand there frozen, Dégel!"

Kardia voice managed to pull Dégel from a phase of silent shock. Shaking his head to dispel the surprise, Dégel who was no longer wearing his Gold Cloth slowly walked toward the peers and goddess.  
Now he could see more clearly. The table which was usually full of books and other objects often Dégel used, was now full of various types of food, a small basket of apples, empty glasses, and several bottles of wine in the center of the table.

"Your things are only moved, worry not. Although Kardia initially intended to throw them away," said Sisyphus with a joke that shouted down by the vituperation of Kardia and laughter from their fellows.

Dégel smiled slightly before finally sat down on one of the three empty seats, obviously he chose an empty seat next to Kardia.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by Dégel 's question, "how did you get into this library? The ones who have the key are just me and…"

He was silent when the incarnation of Goddess Athena raised her hand to show him a key. Not long after, the library door opened revealing the Pope who approached the Saints.

"Pope Sage ..." Dégel muttered before showing gestures of respect along with the other Gold Saints.  
"Kardia insisted to celebrate your birthday in this library so I lent the key to them. After all, this is not a bad idea. It's been long since the last time we gathered together like this." The Pope said before glancing at Kardia who was busy chewing his apple, pretending not to hear what The Pope said.

"Actually, he aims to destroy this library of yours," said Manigoldo who leaned casually on his chair with his hands folded behind his head.

"Hah? I've never said that!" protested Kardia pointing his index finger to Manigoldo's face.

"It's written palpably on your face!"

A little fight couldn't be avoided. If the table was not there, perhaps they would have punched each other's face. The others could only shake their heads. Exactly as stated by Pope Sage, no one remembered the last time the Gold Saints, Athena, and the Pope gathered just for spending time together. Due to preparation for upcoming war against Hades and his army, they didn't have a lot of free time. Surely they often met each other during a meeting to discuss about preparations of the war, but not to frolic like this.

Their dinner were filled with light conversations, far from discussion about Holy War. Some Gold Saints alternately narrated their unique experiences, some even just told about their favorite foods or their hobbies.

Empty glasses now filled with wine—except for Sasha's glass which filled with apple juice. The goddess seemed enjoying their time together that evening. The Gold Saints who rarely interacted with their fellows did not fall behind, once in a while they had to answer the questions directed to them and couldn't be denied that they also enjoy this rare moments. The Pope did not take much for his part since it was the time for the Saints and Athena.

Precisely, the center of attention was the Aquarius who had his birthday today. Question after question directed to him by the Gold Saints, starting from about Dégel's childhood, what book Dégel liked most, most challenging mission for him, what it was like to spend time with someone like Kardia, until the questions about privacy which made Sisyphus have to cover Sasha's ears with both hands and made Kardia choked several times.

"Dégel, do you want dessert?" Asked Sasha the moment after Sisyphus withdrew his hands.

"Dessert?"

Sasha nodded and smiled sweetly. Only she and Sisyphus were aware of changes in Kardia's face—he looked as if he had a bad feeling, yet couldn't figure out what it was.

Then Sisyphus took out something he'd been hiding and handed it to Dégel.

"Kardia's homemade apple pie!" exclaimed Sasha.

"SASHA!" Kardia shouted as he tried to snatch the pie away from Sisyphus' hand, which was in vain since Dégel was faster this time.

"Kardia spent almost a day to make the pie for you, Dégel. Many times he failed, and you can guess how many apples he had used for it." Sisyphus explained.

Sasha immediately added. "He thought this last experiment was also failed so he would not give it to you. I asked Sisyphus to keep it and bring it here."  
The explanation was overlaid with expletives-aspersion of Kardia who was still trying to snatch away the apple which was now safe in Dégel's hands.

"Calm and sit down, Kardia," said Dégel quietly but sounded like a command.  
Kardia cursed beneath his breath but sat down nonetheless.

After hearing Sisyphus' and Sasha's explanations about Kardia's hard work in making the pie, including the sacrifice in spending apples he liked very much, Dégel had a great urge to taste the pie.

The whole room was quiet when Dégel inserted a small piece of pie into his mouth and chewed it. The sweetness of apples mixed with bitter of charred parts gave a sensation on his tongue. It made him spontaneously covered his mouth with one hand as he laughed.

Dégel laughed.

For some people sitting in the room, maybe it was not the first time witnessing the Aquarius laugh. But for most of them, this is the first time they saw it. Their faces reflected astonishment mingled with admiration because Dégel's laughter sounded pretty nice in their hearings.

"You're laughing at me!" A groan of protest was heard from Kardia—the only person in the room who had heard Dégel's laughter countless times before.

It took about a minute before Dégel's laughter finally died down.  
"No, Kardia. Your pie is delicious. Do you allow our friends to try it?"

Kardia folded his arms across his chest, threw his back into the seat which made the wood chair slightly shifted from its original position, as he snorted and said, "whatever you say. I am not liable if they got stomachache later."

"Relax, it's not going to happen. I myself will eat it again after them."

At the time of their fellows busy tasting homemade apple pie Kardia made, Dégel looked at the scorpion with warm gaze and a smile that was no less warm to show his gratitude. It managed to make Kardia's face which was previously filled with resentment and shame, softened until he smiled back at Dégel.

After they passed one more moment full of laughter because of Kardia's homemade apple pie, Dohko place a few books on the table.

"A gift for you from us, Dégel. Initially we were hesitant to buy the book because it looks like you've read all the books in the world," said Dohko who ended his sentence with laughter.

"But after we asked the Pope and he suggested rare books that are most likely you haven't read, we ventured out to look for the books and give them to you." Shion explained.

Dégel stunned then promptly took five books from the table. His eyes lit with happiness and gratefulness when reading the titles of the books.  
"These are the book I was looking for," he said, hardly believe in what he saw. "Thank you, thank you very much."

Seeing the Aquarius happy, other Saints couldn't prevent their faces to broke into smiles.  
"Good if you like it!" exclaimed Regulus with an exhilaration tone.

"It was hard to find those books," said Defteros which sounded like protesting but it wasn't his true intention.

"Hahahah true! but the knowledge Dégel has is really useful for us and Sanctuary. He is like a walking book," quipped Hasgard.

Asmita, as the Saint who was expert in reading the situation, understand that their moment tonight should end here because Dégel needed some private time with one of them.

"It's late, we better return to our temple," said the Virgo.  
Some of them understood, but the others protested because they felt like they still have a long night.  
"Asmita is right, it's time to rest." This time the Pope said which made groans of protest vanished in an instant.

"Well, then, Dégel, we are leaving. Happy birthday, once again," said Sisyphus, followed by other fellows.

El Cid did not express with words, but a pat on the shoulder was enough for Dégel to understand.  
Albafica who from the outset did not talk much, finally approached Dégel although he remained at a safe distance. "Happy birthday, Dégel," he said. This managed to make Dégel smile and responded with gratitude.

Sasha gave a hug to Dégel before they all left the library of Aquarius Temple and closed the door, leaving Dégel and Kardia in the room.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dégel heaved a sigh of relief and delight. He felt utter happiness, tonight was indeed a very memorable night for him.

Shortly after, Dégel felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, pulling him into the warm embrace of the Scorpio. Then Dégel felt a soft kiss atop his head.  
The whole Sanctuary already knew about special relationship between Aquarius Dégel, and Scorpio Kardia, no single one had any objection about it. Nevertheless, these two did not show affection to each other when in the presence of others. They saved it for those times in which there were only the two of them.

"Do you like it?" Kardia's voice and his warm breath greeted Dégel's ear.

The Aquarius reached for Kardia's hand and held them. He knew Kardia referred to the celebration of his birthday today. "Very."

Kardia grinned as he turned Dégel around, until they could look into each other's eyes, both arms still wrapped around Dégel's fairly slim waist. It was when Dégel found the reflection of pride and happiness in the blue eyes as deep as an ocean belonged to Kardia.

"You know?" Kardia asked and Dégel ready to start listening to the long explanation Kardia immediately convey. "If the Pope did not help, maybe Albafica or Asmita would not be here with us. El Cid could be persuaded by Sisyphus, but the two of them? To drag Asmita out of his temple is almost impossible, as well as to ask Albafica join the others. Defteros too! I had to argue with him long enough before he decided to help Dohko and Shion to find those book." A short pause to catch his breath. "But most of them seemed enthusiastic when I asked them to celebrate your birthday. I think, we should celebrate their birthdays, too."

"If we have the opportunity to do so, of course we will," answered Dégel, still staring intensely at Kardia's face. He always admired every facial expression that adorn his lover who was also his best friend. He touched Kardia's warm cheek with his cold fingers, it made Kardia more relaxed and his gaze softened. "Thank you, Kardia. I will never forget this, ever."

Kardia smiled while tucking a strand of green silky hair that framed Dégel's perfect face behind his ear so he got a better view of the face belonged to a person who meant the world to him.  
Kardia's warm fingers stroked Dégel's cheek, a light touch Dégel missed. They looked into each other's eyes, drowned in their world. Slowly but surely, they began to eliminate the distance separating them until they could feel each other's breath on their skin.

"I love you, Dégel." Kardia whispered before pressing his lips against Dégel's in a gentle, loving kiss.

Dégel melted into their first kiss. Three years as lovers, not yet they shared a kiss on the lips until now. Kardia often kissed the top of Dégel's head, his cheeks, the back of his hand, a strand of his hair, and most frequently Kardia kissed his forehead. Dégel occasionally kissed Kardia on the cheek. They also often hugged, shared a bed, Kardia often rested his head on Dégel's lap and felt asleep there. However, this was the very first time they kissed. A touch of Kardia's warm lips on his cold ones made him melt.

During this time they did not explicitly say "love" to one another, since they already knew the contents of each other's hearts, they didn't need words to express it. However, when Dégel heard that confession of Kardia, couldn't be denied that he was utterly happy, his heart beat faster than usual. Apparently, even though they already knew the contents of each other's hearts, the heart's contents also needed to be poured into words. Once again Kardia helped him to understand new things.

Still retained their kiss, Dégel hugged Kardia tightly, seeking for his warmth, the warmth that successfully melted the ice fortress that he once built to fortify his heart.

A moment after, they withdrew to catch breath.

"I love you too, Kardia," said Dégel, sincerely.

Kardia smiled upon hearing those words from his beloved. Indeed, he had been waiting for Dégel to say that, even without he realized it.

"Happy birthday Aquarius Dégel, my beloved."

After saying this, Kardia pulled Dégel into another delicate kiss.

Indeed, his tweenty-second birthday was the most special one for him. Utter happiness and the warmth that Kardia offered made Dégel feel really alive, living as a human being.

He was satisfied.

The Aquarius Gold Saint was happy beyond belief.

Dégel wouldn't have any regret even if this birthday would be his last.

* * *

"Il n'y a qu'un _**félicité**_ dans la vie, c'est d'aimer et d'être aimé"

"There is only one _**happiness**_ in life, it is to love and to be loved."

* * *

FIN

Happy birthday, my dear Aquarius Dégel!

* * *

February 05, 2017,

Cerulean Canary


End file.
